middle_school_experiencefandomcom-20200213-history
Community Center Gymnastics Group
The Community Center Gymnastics Group is a gymnastics group that holds practices and competitions at the community center regularly. Unlike most gymnastics groups, this group is a recreational one that occasionally participates in competitions. Many girls have come and gone, but throughout the series, there have been about 6-9 consistent members, not counting the leader of the group. Members *'Juliana Gilman '- the adult leader of the group. *'Bridget Bernard' - an African-American seventh-grade student from Simon Oaks Middle School. She wears her hair in cornrows. She is close friends with Elise. She is said to have a creative personality. *'Claudia Chin-Soto '- An Asian-Hispanic seventh-grade student from Kilmer Middle School. She is close friends with Lauren. She has been in the group since she was seven. She is said to have a sophisticated personality. *'Christine '-'' ''joined the group at the end of ''Break a Leg. ''She is the oldest student in the class, as she is an eighth grader who goes to Stevenson Middle School. She is a biracial girl with auburn hair. *'Dayana' - A seventh-grade student who attends Kilmer Middle School. She starts attending the gymnastics classes at the community center at the end of ''Break a Leg. ''She goes to school with Claudia, and the girls are close friends. She is said to be a Hispanic girl with wild curly hair. *'Susan Duncan '- A sixth-grade student who attends Penton Academy. She has been in the group the longest, joining the group since she was three. She has won the majority of the competitions held at the center, and is considered the star of the group. She is close friends with Arabella. *'Elise McCarthy '- A sixth-grade student at Simon Oaks Middle School. She has a goofy personality and is close friends with Lauren and Bridget. She is petite and has blonde hair and rosy red cheeks. *'Lauren Reed '- A sixth-grade student from Fran Mitchell Middle School. She is close friends with Arabella, Susan, Tori, and Claudia. She is friendly, outgoing, and inclusive. She has dark blonde hair. *'Victoria "Tori" '- A sixth-grade student who also attends Fran Mitchell. She is friends with Lauren, and they attend the same school. Before ''Break a Leg, ''she was a member of the group, but somewhere along the line, she had quit because she had conflict with Susan. After a gymnastics contest, she decided to muster up her strength and return to the group. It is never stated whether if Tori and Susan got past their problems, but in future stories, they seem to be getting along, so it's assumed that they did. She has light brown hair and green eyes. *'Arabella Wilson' - She is one of the newest members of the group, but she joined before Dayana, Christine, and Tori did. She is one of the only students who didn't have any prior gymnastics experience before she joined the group and one of the students who ended up getting injured. Despite this, she proves to be a competent gymnast as time goes on. She is close friends with Susan and Lauren. Category:Characters Category:Other characters